


The Chronicles of Charlotte Potter: Year Five

by lilynicole1313



Series: Same Story, Different View [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Slash, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilynicole1313/pseuds/lilynicole1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte's summer is off to a miserable start, thanks to the Order of the Phoenix's Headquarters being in Potter Manor. Once on the train to Hogwarts, it only gets worse, and now, not only does the entire student body think Dumbledore's losing his marbles and Harry's a nutter, they think she's finally cracked under the stress. With boy problems, Harry problems, worry about her dad's job, and a new DADA teacher who's determined they fail their O.W.L.s, can Charlotte Potter survive this crazy year? Or, the question is, will she survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The only thing I own for this story are my OC's and the plot.
> 
> A/N: Just bear with me through this chapter, please! I promise it gets better! As always, kudos are great, comments are lovely and thanks for reading!

Chapter One: A Dreadful Summer Only Gets Worse

            “Samuel. How nice to see you again.” Lucius Malfoy’s smooth voice sounded from the living room and Charlotte rushed in there from the library after putting the finishing touches on her homework.

            “Same to you, Lucius.”

            “Draco!” Charlotte collided with the taller blonde. “How are you?”

            “I’m fine.” He laughed. “You?”

            “As you’re well aware, Samuel, with us being on two different sides, I feel it may not be…prudent for us to associate in public.” Lucius began. “I hold you in the highest regards, nonetheless, though, as you’ve showed yourself a diplomatically minded wizard.”

            “As I you, Lucius. Different beliefs and prejudices aside, you are a great friend of mine and I wish you and your family the best of luck, no matter whose side of this blasted war you’re on.”

            Draco scowled at his father. “I’m glad you see reason.” Lucius smiled, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Come, Draco.”

            “See you later, Charli.” He hugged her again.

            “Bye, Draco!”

            A month later, Charlotte Potter was holed up in her room, avoiding the many people in Potter Manor. As it was usually her, her dad, her dad’s boyfriend, and her dad’s best friend, the place felt crowded and she hated it. Not only that, but it was her birthday and Dumbledore’s secret order for fighting the once again risen Lord Voldemort seemed to have more important things on their mind, and everyone, save for Harry, seemed to forget it.

_Charli,_

_Happy Birthday! Do you know anything about what’s going on? Ron, Hermione, and Sirius aren’t telling me anything, and I’m getting tired of it. Please, please, if you can, write me._

_Harry_

            She opened a chocolate frog and scribbled her response.

_Harry,_

_Thank you! It seems you’re the only one around here who remembered. I’m dreadfully sorry, but since the Manor’s been overrun by people, I’ve been in my room and I’ve no bloody idea what’s going on. As soon as I can, though, I’ll let you know. Cheers,_

_Charli_

            Hedwig hooted softly and flew out the window. She sighed, missing the fun of last summer and Isobel, but mostly, she missed Seamus. However, since her enchanted parchment was currently missing, the only way she had to contact him was Circe, the family owl, and she was avoiding going downstairs. However, she’d gleamed that some of the secret order was staying in Sirius Black’s old family house in London, and she desperately wished they would all go. “Charli!”

            “What?”

            “Get down here!”

            She groaned but obeyed in hopes of a surprise birthday party and maybe even a visit from Seamus, sliding down the stair banister until she reached the first floor of the Manor and headed toward the den, which had been kept locked since her return at the end of the year. Samuel, Sirius, Remus, Severus, and a few others whom she didn’t know or didn’t care to figure out their name sat in there. “Dumbledore’s moved the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix to the Manor.” Her dad said.

            “Why are you telling me?”

            “Because the Weasleys will be here tomorrow and I will not tolerate fighting.”

            “Okay.”

            He paused. “What’s wrong?”

            “Nothing.” She snapped. “If you don’t know, I’m not telling you.”

            He ignored her. “Hermione will also be here, as will Isobel.”

            “Is Seamus and Dean coming as well?”

            “No.”

            She ran her hand through her hair. “Fine.” She said shortly before leaving and going to the kitchen.

            “Misty is made you a cake, Mistress.”

            She glanced down at the house-elf with big, blue eyes. “What?”

            “Today is your birthday and Misty is made you a cake.” The house-elf presented the small, red velvet cake to Charlotte.

            “Thanks, Misty. Seems you and Harry are the only ones who remembered.”

            She bowed, her nose almost touching the floor. “Anything else Misty can get for you, Mistress?”

            “No, thanks.” She said, her mouth full of cake. “It’s really good. Thank you.”

            A young witch, with violet hair, suddenly appeared, walking through the back door. “This the new headquarters, then?”

            “Sure.”

            “You’re Sam’s daughter, right?”

            “Yup.”

            “Wotcher! I’m Tonks.”

            “Charli.” She said. “Meeting’s in the den. Down the hall to your right. Only door down there.”

            “Thanks, Charli.” And she left.

            Charli spent the rest of her birthday flying around, taking some of her frustration out through flying.

            The next few weeks passed by quickly, with Hermione and the Weasleys there, and they were just getting a good Quidditch game started, when news of the dementor attack reached Charlotte. And, four nights after the incident, Harry Potter arrived at Potter Manor for the first time. Charlotte sat in his room the whole time he yelled at Ron and Hermione. “WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!”

            Charlotte just smiled indulgingly. She knew how it felt to want to yell and scream. Ron was stunned into silence and Hermione looked ready to cry. “BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT’S BEEN HAPPENING? THE ONLY PERSON WHO WANTED TO WAS JUST AS IGNORANT AS I AM!” He took a breath. “FOUR WEEKS I’VE BEEN STUCK AT PRIVET DRIVE WITH NOTHING!”

“Very eloquent, Harry.” Charlotte grinned. “You know, I’ve been thinking the same thing, and I’ve asked Dad why he didn’t come get you, but of course, no one tells me anything either. At least everyone remembered _your_ birthday.”

            He shrugged. “I didn’t mean to scare your cat.”

            “He’ll be fine.”

            “Harry! I want a word!” Samuel yelled up the stairs.

            Harry left, slamming his door behind him.

            Harry’s trial, a full criminal trial for a simple case of underage wizardry was unheard of. All that day, Charlotte waited anxiously for a word until Arthur Weasley came back with him. “Cleared of all charges!” He announced, beaming at everyone.

            Harry, however, disappeared into his room.

-HP-

            On the last day of the holiday, their Hogwarts letters finally arrived and Ron and Hermione made prefect. “Better watch out, Potter, or I’ll give you detention.”

            “Try to and I’ll break your nose again.” She threatened.

            “Ron, leave her alone.” Harry said, coming up behind her. “They came in late, didn’t they?”

            “Yeah, a little.”

            “Booklists!” Samuel called. “Molly, Remus, and I are going out to get your books. We’ll be back.”

            A few hours later, they returned with their books, and with Ron’s new broom. Charlotte, Hermione, Isobel, and Ginny were the only ones finished packing, and they threw a great feast for the two new prefects and, Samuel feeling guilty, a late birthday party for Charlotte. Since Sirius had come back, Charlotte found herself growing closer to him, as he was eager to help her with pranks and give advice. “I’m surprised they didn’t make you a prefect.” Samuel said, slightly disapproving.

            “Not too worried about it.” She answered honestly. “If he had, I’d been shocked. Being prefect’s not all its cracked up to be, anyways. Too much responsibility.”

            She went to bed that night, glad she’d be able to see Seamus the next day.

            However, as she got on the train at the platform and sat down across from him, she knew something was wrong. “Shay, you okay?”

            “Mam didn’t want me coming back this year.”

            “What? Why?”

            “Because of Potter…and Dumbledore.” The way he said it, boyfriend or not, made Charlotte bristle up.

            “And why is that?”

            “Well, yah know what the _Prophet_ ’s been saying about them.” He started lamely, not looking at her. Isobel and Dean had suddenly vanished.

            “She believes the rubbish in the _Daily Prophet_? That Harry’s lying and Dumbledore’s just an old nutter?”

            “Yeah.”

            “You’re fifteen. What do you think?”

            “It’s just…no one knows what happened that night, yah know? And if he was coming back, don’t yah think he’d done it before now?”

            “No.” She said coldly. “I believe Harry.”

            “Why?”

            “Like I said last year, Harry’s never lied to me.”

            Seamus snorted. “Yah trust him? After what’s been said about him?”

            She jumped up and he did as well. “Yes! Harry’s going through a lot and the _Prophet_ ’s going on Fudge’s denial of Voldemort’s return!”

            “If he’s back, why’s the blood Minister denying it?”

            “Because Fudge is an idiot!” She yelled, unaware they had an audience. “He’s worked too hard for Voldemort to come back, Seamus!”

            “You’re going on the word of a nutter of a cousin and an old fool?” SMACK! The sound of Charlotte slapping Seamus across the face resounded throughout their compartment. “If you’re thick enough to believe that rubbish he’s come out with about You-Know-Who, we’re done.” He spat, rubbing his jaw. “Stay the feck away from me, Potter. You’re just as nutty as he is.”

            She moved to hit him again, but someone held her back. “Come on, Charli.” Draco said quietly.

            Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott moved her trunk and cat’s cage out of the compartment and into theirs. “Let me go.”

            “No. You’ll do something you’re going to regret and I’ll have to give you detention.”

            Sure enough, a shiny, silver prefect’s badge gleamed on Draco’s chest. Suddenly, the realization that Seamus Finnigan had just broken up with her hit her hard and she broke into harsh sobs. Draco pulled her onto his lap and tried to comfort her, but he had no idea what to say. This was going to be a very long year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: The Start of Umbridge’s Campaign

            When they finally reached the Ravenclaw dorm, Charlotte collapsed on her bed. “What happened?” Isobel asked gently, sitting down beside her.

            “He dumped me.” She began to unpack.

            “What? Why?”

            “Because I believe Harry.”

            “Oh.” Isobel sighed. “Well, he’ll come around.”

            “I slapped him.”

            “Oh.”

            She let Merlin out of his cage. “Yeah.”

            Isobel hugged her. “I’m sorry.”

            “He finally dumped your sorry ass?” Mandy Brocklehurst said gleefully. “Yes!”

            Charlotte reached for her wand, but Padma stopped her. “Mandy, shut up!” She snapped, the prefect’s badge pinned on her robes. “I’m sorry, Charli.”

            “It’s fine.” She lied. “I’m tired. Night.”

            She dressed slowly the next morning, forgoing breakfast and heading straight to History of Magic. Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher, immediately began to lecture on giant wars. Charlotte’s enchanted quill set to work and she doodled absentmindedly on the edge of the parchment.

**_Still going to prank the first years?_ **

**_You okay, Fang?_ **

**_Maybe you and him should talk._ **

** Already did. Didn’t go over too well. **

**_He’s pissed. Thinks you’re choosing Harry over him._ **

            Charlotte glared at the paper. Seamus had no right to be mad at her. She didn’t dump him. She ignored the messages from both Dean and Isobel then, choosing to walk to Potions with Draco. Professor Snape smiled briefly at her while giving Seamus the look he usually reserved for Harry. She and Draco placed their stuff at the table Blaise occupied and waited for the lesson to begin. “Before we begin today’s lesson, let me remind you that next June you will be taking your O.W.L.s. Moronic as though most of you are, I expect you to manage an ‘Acceptable’ for this O.W.L.” He glanced at Neville, who turned red. “However, I only take the very best in my N.E.W.T. Potions class, and will bid most of you a happy farewell.”

            He flicked his wand at the blackboard. “You will be mixing a potion that often comes up on the O.W.L., the Draught of Peace. You will find everything you need in the store cupboard. You have an hour and a half. Start.”

            She and Draco rushed to get out all the ingredients, and as she brewed the potion, Draco’s light banter with her and Blaise helped her forget what happened…for the time being. “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, Charli?” He asked, loudly enough for Seamus to hear. “Because I swear you’re an angel.”

            She laughed, stirring her potion. “You know what they say, Draco. Save a broom, ride a Quidditch player.”

            He smirked. “Well, that’s double for us, now, isn’t it?”

            Snape passed by, nodding approvingly at their cauldrons, while he was taking out his usual Harry-related aggression on Seamus and Harry.

“A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potions.” Snape called with ten minutes to go.

Snape swept by once again. “Fifteen points to Ravenclaw, Charli. Well done indeed.”

“Bring me a filled and corked flagon of your potion. I want a foot of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making to be handed in on Thursday. Dismissed.” He said as the bell rang.

Seamus and Harry were both ranting about how unfair Snape had been, and Charlotte was surprised when Draco sat down beside her at the Ravenclaw table. “Wrong table, Malfoy.” Mandy snarled.

He flipped her the bird. Charlotte raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing, Draco?”

“Making sure you don’t mope and be depressed because of an idiot Gryffindor. I’m doing my friendly duties and showing you that there are better wizards for you than him.”

“Like who?”

“Like me.” He grinned. “Oh, come on, I’ve fancied you since third year. You’re the most Slytherin Ravenclaw I know and it’s hot when you lose your temper.”

She sighed. “I know, Draco, but-”

“Look, Dad only did that so Dumbledore won’t think Mr. Potter’s a spy for You-Know-Who. He’s not worried about it. Your dad’s never let simple politics get in the way of a friendship. I mean, you’d think he’d hate Snape, but they’re good friends.”

“Just give me some time, okay? But I still only see you as a friend.”

“Fair enough.” They finished eating. “Come on, Divination’s next.”

Divination was unusually boring, as they were starting dream analysis, and Draco paired with her. “Last night, I dreamed Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup.” He said, flipping through their book until he found the page they were on. “What do you suppose it means?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you’ll actually catch the Snitch for once.” He glared at her. “I dreamed I got expelled from Hogwarts. Any ideas?”

“Maybe you secretly want to get expelled.” Draco joked. “I really don’t know.”

The rest of the class continued that way, with Trelawney giving them a dream diary as homework. She walked with him to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class and sat in the back between him and Blaise. Charlotte kept reminding herself that whatever the Ministry-approved teacher said, she had to keep her temper in check. Being related to the nutter Harry Potter was enough to put her dad’s job in jeopardy and any problem she caused this teacher would ultimately reflect on him.

Professor Umbridge sat quietly behind the desk, wearing the same revolting pink cardigan as the previous night, with a smile on her face and a black bow in her hair. She was strongly reminded of a toad and quickly stifled the giggle that arose. Isobel, Dean, and Seamus automatically took their usual seats, and Mandy Brocklehurst slid into the seat beside Seamus, smiling happily. At first, class went smoothly as she went over the course aims and told them to open their books and read chapter one. But Hermione Granger, Hogwarts’ resident bookworm, wasn’t reading. Her hand was in the air, staring at Umbridge. The squat professor did everything she could to ignore it, but when over half the class was staring at Hermione instead of reading, she finally addressed her. “Is there something about the chapter troubling you, dear?” She asked in her high, girly voice.

“Not about the chapter, no. I’ve a query about your course aims.”

“And your name is?”

“Hermione Granger, Professor.”

“Well, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them thoroughly, Miss Granger.”

“Well, I don’t.” Hermione said bluntly. “There’s nothing up there about using defensive spells.”

“Using defensive spells? Why on earth would you need to, Miss Granger?”

“We’re not going to use magic?” Ron asked incredulously.

“Students will raise their hand in my class when they wish to speak, Mr.-”

“Weasley.”

Harry and Hermione’s hands shot up, but Umbridge called on Hermione. “Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?”

“You will be learning about defensive spells in a risk free environment-”

“What use is that?” Harry interjected loudly. “If we’re going to be attacked, it won’t be risk free!”

Parvati Patil’s hand was in the air. “Isn’t there a practical bit in our O.W.L. for this class?”

“As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells for your examination.” Umbridge said dismissively.

“What good is theory going to be in the real world?” Harry snapped. “When Voldemort arracks, theory isn’t going to be enough!”

Charlotte groaned and rested her head on her book. “Shut up, Harry.” She muttered.

“Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter.” She took a breath. “You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead. This is a lie.”

“It is NOT a lie! I saw him! I fought him!” Harry yelled.

“Detention, Mr. Potter!”

Harry got to his feet. Charlotte frowned at the back of his head, trying to will him to sit back down. “So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?” Harry’s voice was shaking.

The class went deathly silent; no one even moved. “Cedric Diggory’s death was a tragic accident.”

It was taking all of Charlotte’s self-control to not back him up on this one. “It was murder. Voldemort killed him and you know it.”

Umbridge then sent Harry to Professor McGonagall. When he left, she was eyeing Charlotte as if she expected her to say something in his defense. However, Charlotte kept her mouth shut for once in her life, knowing the consequences of standing up to Professor Umbridge would be more than a detention or expulsion from Hogwarts. The rest of the class passed in silence.

On the way to the Great Hall for dinner that night, Fred and George pulled her over to the end of the Gryffindor table, where they sat with their friend, Lee Jordan. “Hello, gorgeous.” Fred smiled at her. “How’s the single life?”

“I imagine once I start feeling better, it’ll be fun.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m an expert on healing heartbreaks, huh?” He winked at her.

“Is every guy in this school going to hit on me now?”

“Hopefully not. You don’t realize that a lot of us guys want our chance with you now that Finnigan’s out of the way.” Fred explained. “Since you shot down Malfoy earlier, I figured why not?”

“Well, for one, I-”

He stopped her. “You, me, first Hogsmeade weekend. I’m not roping you into another relationship, Charli, just give it a shot, alright?” Fred Weasley, with his shaggy red hair, freckles, and clear brown eyes, smiled sweetly at her.

“But why? There’s other girls in this school a lot prettier than I am, and who’d probably make better girlfriends than me.”

“Hey, don’t think like that!” George said sternly.

“You’re very pretty-” Fred started.

“And you’re a hell of a prankster-”

“Not to mention you’re not afraid to stand up for your friends and you’re bloody intelligent.”

She blushed. “Um, thank you?”

“Now that’s the spirit.” George joked. “Gred’s a great guy.”

“Oh, stop.” Fred pretended to be embarrassed. “So are you, Forge.”

Charlotte laughed. “You guys are nuts.”

“So, what do you say? Is that a yes?” George prompted, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“As long as you two don’t pull a switcheroo on me, yes.”

Fred gaped at her for a minute. “Really?”

“Yes.”

Then he grinned brightly. “Excellent.”

Charlotte risked a glance along the table, but Seamus was sitting with Mandy at the Ravenclaw table, laughing at something she’d said. The knot in her stomach tightened, and once again, she felt like crying. She swallowed hard. If he was going to act like that, then he wasn’t worth crying over. She glanced back to Fred. Maybe their break-up was a good thing.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: The Secret Meeting and An Urgent Letter

            When Rodger Davies called for Quidditch tryouts at the end of the week, she was almost certain she’d be a Chaser again, but surprisingly, no one tried out for Keeper. “Alright. Potter, you’re Keeper. I remember you flew well before, so let’s keep going. That leaves us with a new spot for Chaser which most everyone’s here for.” He sighed. “That alright?”

            “Yes!” She jumped into the air, excited. “That is perfect!”

            After the tryouts, she went back to her dorm, muddy and happier than she’d been all summer.

            On Monday, her good mood wasn’t even ruined by the news that Umbridge was now High Inquisitor, but her family owl, Circe, dropped a letter on her empty plate.

_Charli,_

_Whatever you do, please, please do not say or do anything to make Umbridge mad. Fudge is trying to find a way to sack me, but he hasn’t yet. I’ve already heard about Harry’s shouting match with her, and had to assure Fudge I believe Harry’s off his rocker. I’m not asking you to suck up to her, but do not make her mad. Please._

_Dad_

            She sighed, her good mood slowly evaporating with Samuel’s reminder of his job. Isobel frowned, reading the letter as well. “May I borrow your quill?”

            “Sure.” Isobel said.

_Dad,_

_Believe me, I know. It’s quite a good thing I have more self-restraint than Harry, huh? So, don’t worry about it. I’ll keep my nose clean for once. By the way, Davies made me Keeper!_

_Charli_

            She retied the letter onto Circe’s leg and the owl flew away.

                                                                          -HP-                                                          

            Her lessons had been going well, as they were doing the Vanishing Spell and she and Hermione were both Vanishing kittens, ahead of the class. She’d been the only one to get an O on her moonstone essay for Professor Snape and was awarded ten points for Ravenclaw. Because of the homework load and Quidditch practices, she hadn’t had time to think about Seamus, for which she was glad.

            The night before the first Hogsmeade trip, she was sitting with Luna Lovegood at the Ravenclaw table when Fred plopped down across from her. “We have a date tomorrow, don’t forget.”

            Hermione also came over there. “Charli, there’s something I really need to talk to you about.”

            “Hey! I’m talking.” Fred snarled jokingly.

            “Oh, be quiet!” Hermione snapped. “This is important.”

            “As is our date, Miss Prefect.”

            Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Fred, I didn’t forget. I’ll meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast, okay?”

            He grinned and mock bowed to Hermione. “The Queen can see you now.” Then, he rejoined the Gryffindor table.

            “Right. Well, when you get done eating, come with me to the library.”

            Charlotte stood up, her bag on her shoulder. “I’m done now. Let’s go.”

            They walked to the library in silence and Hermione chose the most isolated table in there. “Look, I’ve gotten Harry to agree to be a proper teacher and teach us what he knows in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Do you want to come and hear what he has to say?”

            “Uh, I’d love to, but I’m trying not to piss Umbridge off.” Charlotte raised an eyebrow. “I’m assuming she doesn’t have any idea about this.”

            “She’s not letting us learn magic and we need to know how to do these spells to pass our O.W.L.s and to defend ourselves. If you want to go, meet in the Hog’s Head. I think Fred and George are coming, as well.”

            “Is Seamus?”

            “N-no, I don’t think so. I hear Mandy’s hoodwinked him into taking her to Madam Puddifoot’s tomorrow.”

            Charlotte snorted. “I’d feel sorry for him, but he kind of deserves it.”

            “Good. Harry really wants you there, Charli. He’s been wanting to talk to you, but hasn’t had the chance.”

            “Tell him I’ll be there and I’ll talk to him afterward, okay?”

            The next morning, she pulled her hair into a ponytail, her bangs falling into her eyes, and dressed in a simple black skirt, trainers, and a Gryffindor tee she’d swiped from Harry during his stay at Potter Manor. Fred grinned at her as she sat down. “You look lovely, Charli.”

            “I’d say you did as well, but you look normal.”

            He laughed. “See? This is why I like you. You keep me on my toes.”

            Once out in Hogsmeade, she, Fred, and George went to Zonko’s with Lee Jordan, and the three seventh years bought enough joke supplies to last them until the next Hogsmeade trip. Finally on their way to the Hog’s Head, Fred slipped his hand into hers nonchalantly. She was surprised, but didn’t pull her hand away. They followed a crowd of almost thirty people inside the dirty pub, and Fred took charge, counting. “Could we have twenty-seven butterbeers, please?”

            The bartender nodded gruffly and began to dole out the beers as everyone began to sit down. She sat down in between the Weasley twins, wondering what in the world Zacharias Smith was doing there. “Hi.” Hermione stood up nervously. “I had the idea to start a group that wanted to actually learn Defense Against the Dark Arts. We need a teacher…a proper teacher. Not just to pass our O.W.L.s, which is important, but Voldemort is back and we need to know how to defend ourselves.”

            “Where’s the proof?” Smith asked aggressively.

            “You heard it. Dumbledore says-”

            “Dumbledore says because he said.” He nodded toward Harry.

            “Who are you?” Weasley asked rudely.

            “Zacharias Smith and I think we’ve got the right to know exactly why Potter says You-Know-Who is back.”

            “What makes me say Voldemort’s back?” Harry asked, looking straight at Smith. “I saw him. But Dumbledore already told the whole school. I’m not going to talk about Cedric, so if that’s why you’re here, clear out.”

            Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff in the same year as Charlotte spoke up. “It is true you can produce a corporeal Patronus?”

            “Yeah…um, do you know Madam Bones?”

            “She’s my auntie. I’m Susan Bones.”

            This started a whole admission of wonderful and impressive things Harry Potter could do. After Smith said something else stupid and Hermione reassured everyone that the time and date of meetings wouldn’t interfere with any Quidditch practices or anything else, they all signed a piece of parchment and made the vow to not tell anyone. Fred started to pull her toward the door with him and George but she shook her head. “Harry wanted to talk to me. I’ll meet you in Honeyduke’s, okay?”

            He nodded, smiling at her before he left. “What was that?” Ron rounded on Charlotte. “You’re going with Fred now, are you?”

            “Oh, shut up, Weasley. I’m not sure, alright, and if you have a problem with it, take it up with Finnigan. I’m sure he’d love to have someone else to bitch about me with.”

            Harry stepped in between them. “Hey, it’s fine. He’s been trying to figure out why his blatant disbelief of everything lost him his girlfriend.”

            “It did not.” Charlotte said heatedly. “He broke up with me, not the other way around.”

            “Alright, alright.” Harry said in defeat. “So, why’ve you been so quiet about Umbridge?”

            “I can’t do anything. Dad works at the Ministry and if I get in trouble with her, Dad’ll probably be sacked. He’s already been under investigation for being related to you.”

            “But you’re doing this.” He pointed out.

            “Yes, well…hopefully she won’t find out. And I’m sure Dad won’t want me to fail my O.W.L.s.” She said hastily. “Harry, you know I’ll always have your back, right? I just can’t be public about it right now.”

            “I understand.” He sighed. “Well, you might want to get to Honeyduke’s. See you later, Charli.”

            “Oh, Charli, if you need any help in Charms, you can always ask me.” Hermione offered.

            “Uh, thanks, Hermione. See you guys later.” She hurried off to the sweets shop, where Fred and George were waiting.

            She went in and purchased plenty of chocolate before tucking her hand into Fred’s as they walked back to the castle.

            On Monday morning, however, there was a notice from Umbridge on the board in the Ravenclaw common room. Charlotte, now faced with being a couple inches shorter than most of the people in there, turned to Terry Boot. “What’s it say?”

            “All student organizations, teams, societies, groups, and clubs are henceforth disbanded. Permission to reform may be sought from the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or belong to, an organization, team, society, group, or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.” He read. “I wonder if she knows.”

            Charlotte, however, wasn’t thinking about the DADA group. She was thinking about Quidditch. “Davies! This means Quidditch too!”

            “I know!” He was panicking too. “I’m going to her office straight-away.” He then left, practically running down the corridor.

            “I hope he’s able to get the team back on.” Charlotte fretted at Isobel.

            “Me too. But I wonder what we’re going to do about the other one.”

            Charlotte stared at her best friend. “You’re nuts, right? It’s still going to happen. This’ll just make Harry more determined to continue with it.”

            In History of Magic, Binns resumed his lecture on the giant wars and Charlotte was once again doodling on her paper, watching a conversation between Dean and Seamus, who’d clearly forgotten she could read whatever he wrote on his enchanted parchment.

**_Seamus, you and Charli need to work past this. There’s a whole year of mischief making that’ll be wasted if you don’t._ **

_It’s none of your business, Dean._

**_Oh yeah? You are two of my best friends and I’m tired of this. It’s ridiculous._ **

_What’s ridiculous is the fact she’s letting her damned cousin come in between us. AND she’s already moved on._

**_No she hasn’t._ **

_Shut up._

            Charlotte glared at the paper and shoved it under her other notes.

            However, Umbridge was inspecting Snape that day in Potions, and Snape seemed to be in a fouler mood than usual. They were finishing their Strengthening Solutions and Charlotte immediately started working on hers. Snape smiled approvingly as he passed her cauldron. “Charli, stay after class. I need to tell you something.” He said quietly.

            She nodded and continued with her potion. “How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?” Umbridge asked, her clipboard in hand.

            “Fourteen years.”

            “You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?”

            “Yes.” Snape’s voice was quiet.

            “But you were unsuccessful?” Umbridge continued.

            “Obviously.”

            They moved away and Charlotte heard Ron snicker at something the witch said, then Umbridge came over to her table. “How do you feel Professor Snape is as a teacher?”

            “He’s my favorite.” Charlotte answered without hesitation.

            “Really? Why’s that?”

            Charlotte snuck a look at her godfather. “Well, you see Professor Umbridge, if I need any advice, whether it’s school-related or not, I can always go to him.”

            She smiled, scribbled something down on her clipboard, and walked away. After the lesson, Charlotte stayed behind like he wanted and he slipped her a scroll of parchment. “This is from your godfather. Read it away from prying eyes. I fear he’s put too much information, but nevertheless…do not mention this to your father.”

            “Yes, sir.”

            After Divination and Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charlotte snuck down to the Marauders’ secret room and unsealed the scroll.

_Charli,_

_There are things about this war Severus and I feel you should know, but Samuel has forbidden us to tell you. So, I am writing them down in hopes that this will get passed on to you. First off, I’m currently deep underground with the other werewolves, hoping to get them on our side. However, gaining their trust hasn’t been easy. Secondly, I’m aware that Fudge has appointed your new DADA teacher and I encourage you to stand up to her. Not in a way that will jeopardize your father’s job with the Ministry, but subtly. Do not let her brainwash the students about Voldemort. He is back, and this will soon be hell. Thirdly, there’s a rumor floating around about a possible Azkaban break-out attempt. As I cannot send word to Samuel, you need to do so for me. If this rumor is true and others break out, Sirius will be blamed although he’s been cleared of all charges. Fudge won’t care anymore and Sirius will be a wanted man. And lastly, Dumbledore thinks there’s a connection between Harry’s mind and Voldemort’s. If he tells you of anything odd related to his scar, send word to Dumbledore. There’s a reason he’s isolated himself from Harry, although I do not know it. Above all else, stay safe, Charli. I miss you dearly._

_Remus_


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Christmas at Grimmauld Place

            Harry’s lifetime ban from Quidditch after the Gryffindor-Slytherin match resulted in Professor Umbridge calling Charlotte into her office the Monday after. She stepped inside, her lips curling at the sight of the atrociously pink and girly office. “You wanted to see me, Professor?” She said politely.

            “Yes.” Umbridge stated in her girly voice. “I’m placing you under probation.”

            “For what, ma’am?” She struggled to keep her voice calm.

            “To make sure that you don’t exhibit the unfortunately short temper your cousin has, dear.” She said as if Charlotte should have known.

            “Am I being kicked off the team, Professor?”

            “Not yet. You may go.”

            She numbly sat down beside Fred that evening during dinner. “Umbridge placed me under probation. If I do anything half-wrong, she’ll kick me off the squad.”

            Fred frowned. “That’s rubbish. You didn’t do a damn thing.”

            “It’s because of me, isn’t it?” Harry asked, leaning over.

            “Yeah.”

            “Sorry.”

            She shook her head. “Don’t worry, Harry. It’s not your fault. Luckily, there’s not another match until after the holidays.”

            Fred’s face lit up. “Speaking of, someone,” he glanced over at Ron, “let it slip to Mum that I have a girlfriend and she’s invited you for Christmas. Although, he didn’t tell her exactly who it was.”

            Charlotte laughed. They’d been an official couple since Halloween, and Ron, although he was still a git, was actually being nice to her. “Sounds fun. I’ve never been to the Burrow.”

            “Alright, then. I’ll come over on Christmas Day to the Manor. Mum’s still staying in London.”

            When the holidays arrived, Samuel met her at the train station to Apparate her home. He looked oddly tense but didn’t say anything until she opened her mouth to speak. “Mr. Weasley’s been attacked by a snake, Charli. Sirius is staying in Grimmauld Place with his family and we’re going there, as well.”

            “Is he alright?”

            “I think he’ll be okay.”

            She let out a relieved breath. “Good. Dad, what else is wrong?”

            “Oh, nothing.” He said lightly. “I have to pack my trunk and then we’ll be off.”

            She waited patiently, hearing Merlin’s pitiful meows. Then, Samuel came back and with a flick of his wand, their trunks disappeared. She took his arm once again, landing on the doorstep of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Samuel stepped inside and Charlotte shivered. The house seemed dark and depressing. “Siri?” Samuel called, leading her down the hall.

            Sirius appeared at the edge of the stairs. He blinked for a minute and then his face broke out into a huge grin as he rushed toward Sam, hugging him tightly. “Come on, down here.”

            Charlotte noticed that as soon as Sirius let go of Samuel, he grabbed the other man’s hand and led them down to the basement. All the Weasleys sat around the kitchen table; their expressions differed. Fred and George looked pissed, Ron was pale, and Ginny was curled up in her chair, facing the fire. “Is he alright, Siri?”

            “No idea. Molly hasn’t returned yet.” Sirius sighed, leaning his head on Samuel’s shoulder. “I’ve been going insane in this house.”

            “I know.” Samuel murmured soothingly. “I hate this as much as you do.”

            Charlotte walked around and rested her chin on Fred’s head. “Hey.” She said quietly.

            He looked up at her, his pissed expression melting away. “Hey.” He pulled her into a tight hug, burying his nose in her hair. “You weren’t supposed to be here until Christmas.”

            “Yeah, well, Dad’s idea.”

            “I’m glad you’re here.” He patted the seat next to him and she sat down. “What’s going to happen to us if Dad-”

            “Fred, he’ll be fine. The Healers at St. Mungo’s are the best.” She squeezed his hand gently. “Just try and relax.”

            He nodded. Finally, he dozed off, his head in her lap. Early the next morning, Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen. Fred, Ron, and Harry were half-out of their chairs when she spoke. “He’s going to be alright. We can all go and see him later. Bill’s sitting with him now.”

            Fred fell back into his chair, his hands over his face. Charlotte had a sneaking suspicion he was crying. “Breakfast!” Sirius said joyfully. “Kreacher!”

            “Siri, I’ll get it ready.” Samuel said, smiling as well.

            “I’ll come help.”

            The two men went to the kitchen to fix an early breakfast for them all, until Mrs. Weasley, after thanking Harry and Sirius, shooed them out of the kitchen to make it herself. “Could I have a word?” Harry said urgently to Sirius and Samuel.

            “Of course.” They went to the drawing room, and Harry dragged Charlotte with them. “What’s going on?” Sirius asked, concerned about his godson.

            Harry told them everything, including the fact he was the snake that attacked Mr. Weasley. Samuel and Sirius shared a dark look. “Did you tell Dumbledore?” Sirius asked quickly.

            “Yes, not that he told me anything about it.”

            “But that’s not it. Sirius, Uncle Samuel, I think I’m going mad. Back in Dumbledore’s office, before we took the Portkey, I felt like…my scar hurt really bad…I wanted to attack Dumbledore.” He paused. “Am I-”

            Charlotte thought back to Remus’s letter to her and wondered what all he knew. She’d managed to get the message about the rumor to her dad, but apparently, Sirius had already been in hiding. “Harry, listen to me.” Her father said gently. “The world isn’t split into good people and Death Eaters. We all have light and dark inside of us. What matters is what we act on. You’re a good boy, er, young man. Don’t let this bother you too much, okay?”

            Harry nodded and went back to the kitchen. Charlotte followed him. “Harry, whatever’s going on, don’t think you don’t have anyone to talk to. Just borrow Dean’s parchment and I’ll be in Gryffindor Tower as fast as possible.”

            “Thanks.”

            After breakfast, she went upstairs with the rest of the clan, intending on finding a spare bed, but Fred pulled her into his and George’s room. “Stay with me?” He pleaded, still looking a little grief-stricken. She hesitated. She’d never shared a bed with a guy before. “Please?”

            She nodded, slipping under the covers of the twin-sized bed. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. And, quite suddenly, he drifted off to sleep, snoring lightly.

            When she awoke, she had turned in her sleep and her head rested on his shoulder. “C’mon.” He said sleepily. “Mum’s got lunch ready.”

            While the Weasleys and Harry would be going to St. Mungo’s to see Arthur, she would be staying at the house with Sirius and her dad. Mrs. Weasley, too concerned with her husband, had yet to notice she and Fred were practically inseparable. “We’ll be back soon.” She said as they lined up.

            “Take your time.” Sirius said.

            “Give Arthur our best, Molly.” Samuel added.

            Fred winked at Charlotte before they left, which, unfortunately, Samuel AND Sirius noticed. “Fred Weasley, huh?” Sirius said, sitting down in an armchair in the den.

            “I thought you were going with Seamus.” Samuel said, confused.

            “How did you-”

            “I have friends up at the school, remember?”

            She sighed, sitting down across from Sirius. “Finnigan and I got into a fight because he and his mum believe Harry and Dumbledore are lying. I slapped him and he dumped me. Then, Fred and I started hanging out, and when he asked me to go steady with him on Halloween, I said yes.”

            “That’s awfully fast, isn’t it?”

            She changed the subject. “Did you get my letter?”

            “About what Remus said? Yes. And thank you, although, under Dumbledore’s orders, Sirius has been here since the second week of September.” He paused. “What else did Remus say in the letter?”

            “Not much, just asking me how I was doing.” She lied.

            “So, tell me little Prongs,” Sirius joked, leaning forward, “who do you like more, Seamus or Fred?”

            “Right now, Fred. But, I don’t know. I’m only fifteen.”

            “Good choice. Your dad and I started dating our fifth year, after I snogged him senseless right in the middle of McGonagall’s. Thought old Minnie was going to have a heart attack.”

            “That was his first ever detention, too.” Remus added, walking in. He looked like an Inferi; his robes were shabby and hanging loosely off his already thin frame. “How’s Arthur?”

            “He’ll be alright.” Sirius answered, hugging his best friend tightly. “You, however, need food. Go.”

            Remus nodded, moving toward the kitchen. Sirius plopped back down, his grey eyes twinkling mischievously. “Do you have any ideas of what you want to be after Hogwarts?”

            Samuel sat down, watching her. “Uh, play Quidditch? Maybe go to University for Transfiguration and Potions? I don’t really know.”

            “Well, you’ll probably do your career counselling with Flitwick, but an Auror would be good.”

            “Nah. I’ll leave fighting Death Eaters to Harry.” She joked as Remus came back in with food.

            “Remus, you didn’t tell her anything we talked about, did you?” Samuel asked immediately.

            “Of course not, Sam.”

            Then, the Weasleys, Moody, Tonks, and Harry came back. Tonks, upon seeing Lupin, grinned widely, her eyes appraising him. “Wotcher. I’m Tonks.”

            “R-Remus Lupin.”

            Sirius stood up, yawning dramatically. “Come on, Sammy. I’m tired.”

            Samuel followed his boyfriend up the stairs. Tonks plopped down in Sirius’s vacated chair and began to talk to Remus. “Fred, honey, is your girlfriend still coming for Christmas?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

            Ron snorted. Fred, however, grinned. “Mum, she’s already here.”

            “Fred, now come on.” Mrs. Weasley started and then, she saw Charlotte. “Oh. Fred, really? The girl who’s broken your brother’s nose a few times?”

            “Why do you think I like her so much?” Fred said, pulling her in front of him. “Anyways, she only does it when Ron’s being a prat.”

            “Well, she is a nice girl. And smart too, from what I’ve heard.” Mrs. Weasley smiled at her. “At least I know you won’t put up with any of their nonsense.”

            “Of course not, Mrs. Weasley.” She said, knowing full well the nonsense she was talking about was the joke shop she’d been helping Fred and George with since the beginning of the year.

            “She doesn’t put up with anyone’s nonsense.” George said happily. “Except Umbridge’s.”

            “Well, I have to, on that one.”

            The next few days passed by quickly, with Fred, George, and Charlotte making an elaborate scheme to prank Umbridge, as they’d already informed her they were thinking about dropping out of Hogwarts.

            When Snape showed up to talk to Harry about something, he and Remus shared an uncharacteristic smile and then Snape disappeared into the kitchen. Sirius was in there, waiting, as he refused to let Snape talk to Harry without his presence. “I’ll be glad when this whole thing blows over.” Samuel sighed, hearing raised voices down stairs. “I miss having Sirius around all the time.”

            “It’ll be alright, Dad.” She hugged him tightly. “The war can’t last forever.”

            “I hope not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if this seems a bit fast, but I'm trying to hit the big things and develop Charlotte's story as well! And I'm working on chapter five right now! Will have it up either tonight or tomorrow!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Permission to Prank? 

            The second day they were back at Hogwarts, there was indeed a mass breakout from Azkaban and Sirius was being blamed for it. Charlotte read the article, scoffing at the writer’s ignorance. “Absolute rubbish. Sirius has been too busy moping around because he can’t see Dad every day.”

            Isobel laughed. “Think of it this way. They were separated for twelve years, and now, after only a year or so of being back together, they’re separated again. I’d be moping too.”

            “It’s not that.” She sighed. “I’m just worried.”

            “We all are.” Isobel leaned closer to Charlotte. “Seamus has been trying to catch your eye for the past fifteen minutes.”

            “I don’t care.”

            “You’re only using Fred as a rebound, you know that, right?”

            Charlotte shrugged. “I think he knows it as well. But we’re happy, Is. And Finnigan’s happy without me.” She swung her legs over the bench. “See you later.”

            The only good thing about the breakout is that the students were finally starting to see the gaping holes in the Ministry’s tales. And, consequently, Umbridge seemed harder and her and Harry than usual, but the D.A. meetings kept happening and January passed fairly quickly. Charlotte was one of the few to not have homework backed up, as she did hers as soon as possible, and had more free time than most of the fifth years. And, in keeping with the Griffin-claw Marauders’ tradition, Charlotte was planning a prank on the first years AND one on Umbridge, out of spite.

            She’d gotten a blank, blue journal with the Ravenclaw crest on it from Fred for Christmas in order to keep track of the spells she created, and was currently in the making of yet another spell when she overheard the tail end of a conversation in the library between Hermione and Ginny. “-know, Ginny, but I do think he’s attractive. There’s just too much to focus on right now, though.”

            “Maybe this summer, then?” Ginny said hopefully. “You two would make a really cute couple.”

            “But don’t you still fancy him?”

            Charlotte wondered who they were talking about, but she thought she had an idea. “Not really, no. He’s a great guy, I just don’t think we’d be good together.” She paused. “Speaking of couples, have you seen Charli anywhere?”

            “I thought she’d be in here. Let’s look for her.” Charlotte went back to her spell creation, doodling things on the side of the parchment and trying to look like she hadn’t been eavesdropping. “Charli, Fred’s been looking for you all day! You realized you skipped lunch and dinner?”

            In agreement with the fiery redhead, her stomach then growled loudly. “Ah, now I do. Sorry. I was working on something.” She hastily shoved everything in her bag.

            “Well, he’s nicked some food for you and he’s in the Room of Requirement.” Ginny remarked.

            Charlotte’s stomach growled again. “I guess I should be going then. See you later!”

            She rushed off to the seventh floor, past the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry, and a door appeared. Walking through it, she saw a picnic with a lot of food spread out on a blanket. “Hey.” Fred said, taking her bag off her shoulders. “Hungry?”

            “Starving!”

            They sat down and she wolfed down the food and drink, sighing contentedly. “Better?”

            “Lots.” She grinned. “Thank you, Fred.”

            “No problem.” He kissed her cheek. “So, Valentine’s Day is the day after tomorrow.”

            “Is it really? I must’ve lost track of time.” She shrugged. “Isn’t there a Hogsmeade trip that day?”

            “Mind reader.” He shoved her playfully. “Go with me? I solemnly swear to take you to The Three Broomsticks and buy you food.”

            She laughed. “Only if there’s food involved.”

            “What?” He placed his hand over his heart. “Madam, you wound me.”

            “Do you want me to?”

            “Not at all, my fair lady.” Fred’s eyes twinkled. “After all, we only have so much time together.”

            “You’re leaving, aren’t you?”

            “Yes.” He pulled her up on her feet as a soft, slow song started playing. “Pretty soon, in fact. We’re just working out the details.”

            “I’m going to miss you.”

            “I know. I’ll miss you too.”

            February fourteenth arrived and, as they walked with George and Angelina, who was still mad at the twins for getting banned from Quidditch but not mad enough to say no to a date with George, Fred said, “You know what? Let’s go to Madam Puddifoot’s.”

            Charlotte stared at him. “Have you lost your mind? I am not stepping foot in-” She stopped. Seamus was snogging none other than Mandy Brocklehurst.

            Fred apparently seen as well and, without warning, kissed her on the mouth. He was a very good kisser and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” He said, slightly out of breath when they broke for air.

            “Yeah, Happy Valentine’s Day to you too.”

            The two couples sat together in a booth at the busy pub, and Angelina complimented her on her flying from the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff game before the holidays. She was in a rather good mood coming back from Hogsmeade until Snape appeared with Circe right behind him. “Potter, I believe you’ve an owl from your father.” He thrust the letter toward her and walked away.

            Circe landed on her shoulders, hooting softly. She unrolled the scroll and began to read.

_Charli,_

_Don’t worry about toeing the line with Umbridge anymore. It seems my, er, friendship with Sirius was the last straw. Fudge happily placed me on probation a couple days ago. I still have my job for now, but I’m not sure how long it will last. So, I know you’ll be surprised to read this, but do whatever you can to get that nasty witch out of Hogwarts. I trust your ability to make mischief, and, if you ask Severus, he might help you as well. Just, do try and not get expelled. Sirius also said to write him for ideas, but I think you can come up with something on your own. With all my love,_

_Dad_

            Charlotte clenched the letter up. “Well boys, let’s make that Ministry bitch regret coming here.”

            Fred and George laughed. “YES!”

            Ravenclaw’s match was Slytherin the following weekend was quick and painless. Only one of Slytherin’s goals got in and Ravenclaw won 200-10. However, Gryffindor’s match against Hufflepuff was horrid. After losing Harry, Fred, and George, their Quidditch team was now the laughingstock of the entire school, but they only lost by ten points, thanks to Ginny’s save of the Snitch right under Hufflepuff’s Seeker’s nose.   

            Then, the day after Gryffindor’s match, Harry received lots of owls and Luna handed Charlotte a copy of _The Quibbler._ Harry had given an interview of what happened. She turned in her seat, gaping at her cousin. “Umbridge is going to have a fit!”

            “Yup.”

            True enough, Harry lost fifty points from Gryffindor, future Hogsmeade visits, and got another week’s detention, and by that afternoon, _The Quibbler_ was banned from Hogwarts. Not only that, but Seamus caught Harry and Charlotte as they were discussing her dad’s probation and Sirius’s predicament. “Harry, Char, can I have a word?”

            Charlotte fixed an icy glare on her ex-boyfriend. “Sure.” Harry said evenly.

            “I just wanted to say that I believe yah. And I sent a copy of that magazine to me mam.” He said to Harry. “And Char, I’m really sorry about our fight. You were only sticking up for Harry and I shouldn’t have snapped. I miss yah, yah know? It’s not the same with yah being mad at me.”

            Harry grinned. “Thanks, Seamus!”

            Charlotte, however, wasn’t impressed. “Good for you, Finnigan. It was so bloody obvious how much you missed me when I saw you snogging Brocklehurst on Valentine’s Day.” She said icily before leaving the library.

            She sat down next to Fred in the Great Hall for dinner a couple weeks after his apology. Things were even more tense between the two, but with the prank she was planning that night for the first years and the few people she heartily disliked, she hadn’t time to worry about him. Then, an ear-piercing scream came from entrance hall. She and Fred rushed out, their wands in their hands, but what Charlotte saw furthered her resolve to make Umbridge pay for turning Hogwarts into Hell. Professor Trelawney stood in the middle of the circle of students and staff, tears pouring down her cheeks. Her trunks were behind her and Professor Umbridge wore a snide little smirk on her fat face. “I’ve been here sixteen years! Hogwarts is my home!” Trelawney wailed. “You can’t sack me!”

            The only person who kept Trelawney from being kicked out of the castle was Dumbledore, and then, Umbridge incredibly managed to get worse.

            During one of their D.A. meetings, which Seamus had starting coming to, Dobby popped up and told Harry that Umbridge was coming. “What are waiting for?” He bellowed. “RUN!”

            Charlotte, however, stayed with Harry after Malfoy tripped him. Umbridge smiled gleefully. “You two can come with me to the headmaster’s office.”

            Harry and Charlotte walked behind her in stony silence, neither one looking at the other. “Well, well, well.” Fudge said when they entered Dumbledore’s round office. Professor McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Percy Weasley, whom Charlotte glared at, and another wizard were all there, waiting for them. Fudge had an oddly satisfied look on his face.

            “He was headed to Gryffindor Tower. I don’t know what _she_ was doing, but the Malfoy boy cornered him and she stayed with him.”

            Charlotte opened her mouth, but Harry stomped on her foot rather hard. “Did he? I must remember to tell Lucius. Well, Potter,” Fudge glared at them both, “I expect you two know why you are here.”

            She saw Dumbledore shake his head slightly at her and Harry. “Yeh-no.” Harry said.

            “I beg your pardon?”

            “No.”

            “You don’t know why you are here?”

            “No, I don’t.”

            “So you two have no idea,” Fudge’s voice was dripping with sarcasm and she would’ve been impressed, had he not been talking to Harry, “why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office? You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?”

            Harry glanced over at Charlotte, who was currently pretending to be mute. She shrugged. “School rules? No.”

            “Or Ministry decrees?” Now the Minister was getting angry.

            “Not that I’m aware of.”

            McGonagall finally spoke. “I think Ms. Potter should be relieved, as she has been hit with a Silencing Charm of some sort. I’ve never seen her this quiet.”

            Umbridge nodded her head reluctantly and Charlotte left. She hoped to Merlin that Harry wouldn’t be expelled, for she’d seen the list Umbridge had in her hand, the list she’d signed, the list for the D.A.

            The next day, after Umbridge was appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts, Fred found Charlotte with Harry, Hermione and Ron after Malfoy took points off everyone but her. “Charli, there’s bigger things going on now than pranking the first years. With Dumbledore gone-”

            “We reckon a bit of mayhem-” George said.

            “Is what our dear new Head deserves.” Fred finished. “You in?”

            “Hell yes, I’m in.”

            “Good. Now, you three scurry along. Phase One is about to begin. Charli, you’re with us, dear.”

            She grinned, knowing what was about to happen, and she took Fred’s hand. “Let’s go.”


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: O.W.L.s, or, Every 5th year’s nightmare

            The school talked of nothing the next few days except for Fred and George’s brilliant fireworks. Charlotte, meanwhile, was about the only fifth year not freaking out over exams. She felt more than ready, even at Charms, which through sheer determination to not have to ask for help, she was getting the spells after a few times on her own. With exams six weeks away, she was occupying her normal table in the library a lot more often, not only doing schoolwork, but also creating spells to use for the coming years against unsuspecting first years and Mandy Brocklehurst.

            She’d finally come out of the library to eat and sat down at the end of the Ravenclaw table. There were only a few people in there, including Smith and Brocklehurst, but Charlotte attempted to ignore them. She knew they were talking about her, from the way they kept looking over and laughing. “I’d tell Weasley to watch his back, you know, with her being the way she is. It’s only a matter of time before she dumps him as well and moves on with someone else.” Brocklehurst stated loudly. “But he wouldn’t listen to me.”

            She was aware of the teachers being at the staff table, but she had had it with both of them. “Exactly what way am I being?” She asked rather calmly, standing behind her fellow Ravenclaw.

            “Oh, you know. Dumping poor Seamus so you can go be a whore.” She said. “I mean, how many people know about you going down on Davies for the position of Keeper? Or about you and Weasley practically doing it on the way to Hogsmeade? Or about you and Malfoy on the train up here at the beginning of the school year?”

            “Didn’t your mother ever teach you how to act like a lady?” Smith sneered.

            “No, no, Zach. Her father did. He’s a poof anyways.”

            “Yeah, A poof who’s shagging a Death Eater.” Smith laughed.

            Charlotte lost it. “Say whatever the ruddy hell you want about me, but don’t you dare bring my father into this.” She snarled before backhanding Brocklehurst.

            Smith tried to lock his arms around hers, but she kicked backward, her foot connecting with his crotch and his grip loosened. “You bitch!” He choked, trying not to cry.

            Brocklehurst punched her in the stomach hard, and she doubled over, accidentally smacking her head on the table. “That’s cute, trying to protect your daddy. Is he with Voldemort too?”

            Charlotte’s fist connected with Brocklehurst’s chin. She stumbled backward, almost knocking Flitwick down. “POTTER!”

            She, still clutching her stomach, straightened up as much as she could. “Sorry, Professor Snape.”

            “You two imbeciles go to the hospital wing.” He snapped. “You come with me.”

            Professor Flitwick helped them up and she slowly followed behind Snape. “Is there a problem, Professor?” Umbridge asked sweetly, surveying the fight damage.

            “Not at all, Headmistress.” Snape said smoothly and kept walking. When they got to his office, he pointed to the chair and she sat down, wincing. “What was that?”

            “They insulted Dad.” He pointed his wand at her and the pain shooting through her stomach and the throbbing headache vanished. “Thanks.”

            “What exactly, provoked you to hit her, when she’s taunted you several times before?”

            “She called Dad a poof and said he was a Death Eater because of Sirius.”

            Snape’s jaw clenched. “I think, then, ten points from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and for you, five points from Ravenclaw and detention with me.”

            “For what? Defending my dad against false accusations?”

            “For fighting, Charlotte.” He snapped. “Will there ever be a year where you don’t get into a fight?”

            “I try, really.”

            He sighed. “Trying isn’t good enough! Not with Umbridge here! I want your word there won’t be any more fights, physical or magical, this year.”

            “Fine.”

            “Good. Go.”

            She nodded, knowing full well to question him would result in a shouting match to rival the one Harry and Umbridge had at the beginning of the year, and started back to her dorm. However, the sight of Harry and Ginny being chased out of the library by their hexed bags made her laugh. “What’d you do to make Madam Pince chase you like that?”

            “Easter eggs.” Ginny, said, carrying a box. “Mum’s sent you one too, but I think Fred may have ate it.”

            Charlotte fell in step with them to Gryffindor Tower. “So, you really think we can find a way for me to talk to Sirius?” Harry asked.

            “Definitely. I’ll talk to Fred and George.”

            The first week of summer term began career advisement with the Heads of Houses, and Charlotte had to see Professor Flitwick during Defense Against the Dark Arts that Monday. Professor Umbridge was sitting in the back of his office. “Come in, come in, Potter.” He squeaked. “Now, this is to talk about any career ideas you might have and help you decide which subjects you should take. Have you thought about what you’d like to do after Hogwarts?”

            “Uh, not really, Professor. Can’t I just take as many N.E.W.T. classes as I can and go from there?”

            He shuffled through a paper. “Judging by your scores, you could do that, yes. Transfiguration is averaging between ‘Exceeds Expectations’ and ‘Outstanding’, as is Potions and History of Magic. Divinations is an ‘Average’, Ancient Runes is ‘Exceeds Expectations’, Defense Against the Dark Arts is ‘Exceeds Expectations’ ,and Charms is an ‘Average’ as well.” He looked up at her. “I think you could do that. You’re certainly intelligent enough. Just work harder in Charms, Potter. That grade will have be an ‘E’ for you to continue with it. Is there anything you’ve considered doing, though? Auror, perhaps?”

            “Not Auror. I’m leaving that to Harry.” She said quickly. “The only thing I’ve really considered is Quidditch. I’m not sure what else.”

            “Well, Quidditch is certainly an option for you, Potter, as well as you fly and the professional teams come here every year to scout the seventh years.” Flitwick paused. “We’ll talk more later, though. Perhaps next year. It’ll give you time to think about career options.”

            “Thanks, Professor.” She left from the advising session and went straight to where Fred and George were hiding, in order to create a diversion for Harry. “We ready?”

            The twins nodded. “We’re just waiting on the bell.”

            The bell rang, and about fifty Stinksap bombs went off and the portable swamp they’d developed magically spread through the whole corridor. Fred turned to Charlotte and kissed her once more. When he pulled back, he spoke. “You’re an amazing girl, Charli, really, and I’m glad I got to call you my girlfriend for these past few months, but George and I are leaving today.”

            “So, we’re breaking up?”

            “Yes. However, I don’t want this to be a nasty split. I still care for you a lot, which is why I’m telling you this. You and Seamus need to work this out.” She opened her mouth but he held a finger to her lips. “Someone else, as a rebound, would’ve gotten hurt. I understand, and honestly, it was lots of fun. I’ve talked to him and he misses you a lot and I know you miss him. So, do me a favor and at least try.” He kissed her again. “You deserve the best, you know that, right?”

            She smiled. “I’m going to miss you.”

            “Me too.” He heard people running. “Now, get out of here. Don’t want you in trouble too.”

            She rushed down to the entrance hall, standing in the front of the students as Umbridge shrieked, “STOP THEM!”

            “Give her hell from us, Peeves.” Fred said to the pranking poltergeist. He caught Charlotte’s eye and winked. “You too, Charli.”

            She and Peeves saluted him as they sped out of the castle. The applause for the twins was deafening.

            It seemed all hell broke loose after the twins’ departure and Charlotte and Peeves weren’t the only ones making trouble for Umbridge. However, Charlotte hadn’t enough time to finish her prank for Umbridge yet, with the final Quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, drawing near.

            At first, it looked as though Ravenclaw would win, as Ron was having trouble saving anything thanks to the rousing lyrics of ‘Weasley Is Our King’. Any other time, she would’ve joined in, but she and Ron had struck up an odd friendship while she was dating Fred and she knew he could do better than what he was doing at the moment. But, she focused on her team and saved every single Quaffle launched toward the Ravenclaw goalposts.

            But then, Ron suddenly became on point and Gryffindor’s score started to climb, thanks to the trickery the Chasers used, and Gryffindor won 230-210 after Ginny snatched the Snitch right under Cho’s nose and secured the Quidditch Cup.

-HP-

            The O.W.L.s finally arrived, and their first exam was Theory of Charms on Monday morning. Charlotte wasn’t worried. She understood the theory perfectly; it was the practical she was worried about. The written exam didn’t take her near as long as she thought it would and, after lunch, she waited with Harry and Ron. “Patil, Padma…Patil, Parvati…Potter, Charlotte…Potter, Harry.”

            When she got done with the practical, she sat down heavily outside as the nerves finally went away. She’d done as well as she could, and, to her, was able to perform each charm to a satisfactory level.

            Transfiguration was the next day, and Charlotte breezed through both the theory and practical exams, vanishing a hedgehog. Then, Herbology on Wednesday, which Charlotte was iffy about. She wasn’t sure if she’d failed or not, and on Thursday, Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Ancient Runes exams were on Friday, and Hermione and Charlotte both performed well on it.

            She spent the whole weekend studying for Potions on Monday, although, as Seamus pointed out to her at dinner when she ate with Harry, there wasn’t any point as she was easily the best in the class. She ignored him though, not ready to talk to him yet. True to his word, Potions was as easy as Transfiguration, and she had a break on Tuesday, which she used to finish the prank on Umbridge instead of studying for the Astronomy and Divination exams on Wednesday. The Astronomy practical turned out to be the most interesting, as Umbridge tried to sack Hagrid and McGonagall, to most everyone’s outrage, was hit by four Stunning Spells at once.

            The History of Magic exam wasn’t until the next afternoon. Charlotte was just beginning to answer the last three questions when Harry suddenly collapsed. He’d been asleep and she was tempted to hex him to wake him up, but thought that wouldn’t be approved. When the exam was over, she, Ron, and Hermione rushed over to find Harry deathly pale. “They’ve got Sirius and Samuel.” He said quickly.

            “What?” Charlotte said quickly.

            “Voldemort’s got them. Come on!”

            “Where?” Ron asked.

            “The Department of Mysteries! We’ve got to go. Now!”


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Battle at the Ministry

            “I’ll create a diversion. You go check and see if they’re still at Sirius’s house.” Charlotte said, her heart racing.

            Harry nodded, darting off toward Umbridge’s office while Charlotte led the rest of them through her plan. However, her plan didn’t work. Draco, under Umbridge’s orders, gagged her, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Ginny, and with the help of the Inquisitorial Squad, dragged all five of them to Umbridge’s office.

            She was debating on whether or not to kick Draco, but he seemed to know what she was thinking. “Stay still.” He hissed. “Trust me.”

            Filch was sent after Snape, whose eyes widened at the scene before him, but he quickly regained his composure. “You wanted to see me, Headmistress?”

            “Yes. Professor Snape, I need another bottle of Veritaserum.”

            “You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter. Surely, you only used three drops like I said.” He remarked coolly.

            “But you can make some more, can’t you?”

            “Certainly, Headmistress.” Charlotte knew him well enough to know he was taunting her. “It takes a full moon cycle to mature, so it will be ready in a month.”

            “I need it this evening, Snape! I’ve just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!” She yelled.

            “I have already told you I am out of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter, I cannot help you.”

            “He’s got Padfoot!” Harry shouted suddenly. “He’s got Padfoot and the other one at the place where it’s hidden!”

            Snape’s black eyes flickered to Charlotte’s hazel. She inclined her head just enough to let him know Harry was telling the truth. “Padfoot? The other one? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?” Umbridge croaked, looking more and more like a toad.

            “No idea.” Snape said before leaving.

            Charlotte let out a breath of relief. Harry, however, tensed up. “The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue, Potter.”

            Charlotte growled at Umbridge through her gag as the foul witch raised her wand. “Harry! We have to tell her!” Hermione shouted, having someone gotten her gag out.

            “What?” Harry looked at Hermione as if she’d gone crazy.

            Charlotte did too, for a minute, before realizing that though Hermione appeared to be crying, there wasn’t a tear in her eyes. “Tell me what?” Umbridge asked, her wand still trained on Harry.

            “W-Well, he was trying to get to Dumbledore.” Hermione started, sniffling occasionally. “To t-tell him it’s ready.”

            “Aha! What’s ready?”

            “The weapon. Dumbledore put Harry and I in charge of it.”

            Umbridge seemed to think for a minute. “Bulstrode, let her go. Potter, you and Miss Granger take me to this weapon.”

            “The rest of you, make sure none of these escape.”

            The second Umbridge’s door closed, Draco released her and untied her gag. “What are you doing?” Millicent Bulstrode hissed.

            “Oh, shut up!” Draco snapped. “Let them go and if any of you tell Umbridge this, I’ll get you back. Now, hex us and go.”

            “Draco, what are you doing?”

            “I heard Potter. If your dad’s in danger, you need to find him.”

            She hugged him suddenly. “Thank you.”

            After a couple Stunning Spells, a Disarming Charm, the Impediment Jinx, and a Bat-Bogey Hex from Ginny, the five set out to find Hermione and Harry. “So, how are we getting there?” Ron asked.

            “We fly of course.”

            “We?” Harry started. “I’m going.”

            “Not alone, Harry.” Charlotte stated. “Dad’s in trouble too and they can help.”

            After a short, fierce stare-down between the two Potters, Harry finally relented. “But how are we going to go?”

            “Fly!” Luna said again. “Thestrals have amazing senses of direction.”

            As Luna and Harry were the only two who could see the skeletal horses, they had to help the others onto them, and as Harry assisted Charlotte in getting on the thestral, he said quietly, “If you die, Samuel’ll have my head for this.”

            “I don’t care. He’s in trouble.”

            “Ministry of Magic, visitor’s entrance, London.” Harry said to the group of horses after everyone was on one.

            They took flight and the thestrals flew faster than even a Firebolt with hardly any effort. It was oddly terrifying, sitting on the back of an invisible horse, flying hundreds of feet above the ground.

            Soon, the group was running full speed through the Ministry, trying to get to the Department of Mysteries before Voldemort killed either Sirius or Samuel. Harry was in the lead, the only one who knew where to go, and Charlotte was right behind him. She found herself in a circular room, with identical doors space out along the walls. “Which one, Harry?”

            As soon as she asked, the room spun and Charlotte gripped his arm tightly to keep from falling. The first door they went through held brains. The second held a stone archway which gave her the creeps. The third door was the one to the Hall of Prophecy, which she’d heard Samuel talk about over the summer. “This is it! Come on!”

            Harry rushed through, their wands lit, until he reached row ninety-seven. “They should be here.” He said, looking around wildly. “What’s going on?”

            “I don’t think Sirius or Samuel are here.” Hermione said quietly.

            Harry and Charlotte both glared at her. “Hey, Harry, this has your name on it.” Ron said suddenly, looking at a glass orb.

            Without thinking, Harry reached out and grabbed the orb, deaf to Hermione and Neville’s protests. “Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slow, and give it to me.”

            Charlotte whirled around, her wand pointed at the man she believed to be her father’s friend. “Where’s Sirius? And Samuel?” Harry asked.

            “The Dark Lord knows.” A high pitched voice said to Lucius’s right.

            “Always. The prophecy, Potter.”

            “We know they’re here! Where are they?” Charlotte demanded. “Tell us now, or I’ll hex you.”

            Lucius laughed softly. “It’s funny how much you remind me of your dear, sweet mother.”

            She froze. “What?”

            “She threatened to hex me, too, the night I killed her.”

            Charlotte wasn’t aware of starting toward Malfoy, but she felt someone grab her robes. “No, Charli!” Neville said desperately.

            “Longbottom, is it?” The woman asked tauntingly. “How’s Mum and Dad?”

            “Better now they’re about to be avenged!”

            “What’s so special about this prophecy? Why does Voldemort want it so bad?” Harry asked, throwing his arm out in front of Neville.

            Charlotte was gripping her wand so tight, she was surprised it didn’t break. If he was telling the truth, if he really did kill her mother, he was going to die. She would make sure of that. “NOW!” Harry yelled.

            Charlotte glanced around. Five voices yelled, “REDUCTO!” and Harry yelled, “RUN!”

            She took off after her cousin, shooting a well-aimed Stunning Spell at one of the Death Eater. They reached the room with the veil and some of the Order was waiting. “ _Cru-_ ” One of them shouted.

            “ _Silencio_!” Charlotte yelled back, silencing the masked Death Eater. “ _Everte Statum_!”

            Emmeline MacDougal, Isobel’s mother, was expertly dueling Bellatrix, while Samuel and Sirius were dueling two Death Eaters at once. Tonks, Lupin, and Moody were taking care of the others and Charlotte found herself face to face with Lucius. “ _Crucio_!”

            She screamed. It felt like a million hot knives were jabbed into her, all over her body. “CHARLI!” Samuel screamed. “ _Expelliarmus_!”

            The pain stopped and Charlotte fell to the floor. She managed to get back on her feet, trembling from the horror of the curse. “ _Flipendo! Stupefy!_ ” She yelled, her powerful Stunning Spell hitting Lucius Malfoy square in the chest.

            Sirius managed tie one Death Eater up and the other one pointed their wand at Samuel. “ _Avada Ke­-_ ”

            “Sammy!” Sirius’s anguished cry startled almost everyone and he knocked Samuel down right as the Killing Curse flew overhead.

            “Come on, you bitch!” Emmeline taunted Bellatrix, pushing her hair out of her face.

            Before anyone could stop it, Bellatrix yelled, “ _Avada Kedavra_!”

            Emmeline, her face frozen in a smirk, fell lifelessly onto the floor. “EMMELINE!” Samuel yelled, running over there.

            Charlotte froze for a second, looked at her father kneeling beside his childhood friend, and took off after the insane Death Eater, who was laughing. “I killed Emmeline! I killed Emmeline!”

            The closest thing Charlotte had to a mother was dead. “ _CRUCIO_!” She yelled, rage coursing through her system.

            “Charli!” Harry yelled. “She’s not worth it!”

            Bellatrix toppled onto the cold floor, the smile vanishing from her face. “You’re going to kill me, Potter? You have to mean it, you know.” She turned from Charlotte to Harry. “Give me the prophecy.”

            “Smashed it. Sorry.”

            “Harry Potter.” A high, cold voice, almost like a hiss came from behind them. Bellatrix giggled gleefully, standing to her feet.

            Charlotte’s scream died on the way out. Voldemort stood before them. Tall, thin, with robes blacker than her hair, scarlet eyes resembling a snake’s, he was a formidable sight. Harry instinctively yanked her behind him. “You have irked me for too long, Potter. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!”

            But the spell hit a golden statue which had jumped in front of Harry, and Charlotte felt herself being dragged backward. She struggled, assuming it was Bellatrix Lestrange, but it was Remus instead. “Calm down.”

            “NO!” She screeched. “Emmeline’s dead! And Harry needs me!”

            “I know, I know.” He sighed. “Dumbledore will take care of Harry. Come on.”

            “No!” She struggled harder. “Bellatrix…I need to…” She broke down, sobbing. “Let me go.”

            “No, Charli.” He said as Harry let out a yell.

It was a yell that chilled Charlotte to the bone, a yell of pain beyond understanding, and Charlotte broke free of her godfather and ran toward the sound. Harry was writhing on the floor, begging Dumbledore to kill him, but it wasn’t Harry’s voice. “HARRY!” She ignored Samuel and Sirius, Dumbledore and Remus, and dashed over there, kneeling beside her cousin. “Harry, please, you’ve got to stay. Don’t die.” She pleaded, tears falling thick and fast, blurring her vision.

Harry suddenly stopped and his hand gripped hers so tightly, she was sure it was broken. “You’ll never win. You’ll never know love. And that’s what keeps us fighting.” He choked out, in his voice.

Voldemort appeared once more, fingering the handle of his wand. “You’re a fool, Harry Potter.” He said softly. “You will die.”

He looked up at the noise of people arriving and vanished, leaving Harry on the floor, clutching his cousin’s hand as desperately as he would hold onto a life preserver.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: Aftermath of the Battle

            At last, the entire wizarding world had proof that Voldemort was back. Harry was no longer being called a nutter and Dumbledore was Headmaster. The world had righted itself, yet, Emmeline MacDougal was still dead and had been laid to rest two days after the battle. She needed someone to talk to, someone to fuss at, someone who’d tell her everything was going to be okay, but Fred was gone and Harry was making sure his friends were alright.

Charlotte hadn’t the heart to look at Isobel in the coming weeks. Hermione was still in the hospital wing, taking ten potions a day to heal her from Dolohov’s Curse, Harry was visiting them, but Charlotte was sitting in the Marauders’ secret room. This…this was all Dumbledore’s fault. If he’d told Harry everything from the beginning, Emmeline would still be alive, yet, if she’d been thinking and made Harry stay at Hogwarts, she’d still be alive as well. Charlotte wiped a stray tear away. “I thought I’d find you here.” Isobel said softly.

            Charlotte gave her a half-hearted smile but didn’t look at her. “How are you?”

            “I’d be better if I had my friend back, you know.” Isobel sat down beside her on the teacher’s desk. “It seemed easier when Dad died, but maybe it’s because I was five then. It was dreadful, though. I remember Mum’s sadness the most and how happy she was when Rookwood was finally caught.” She stopped. “This wasn’t your fault, you know?”

            “I miss her too, though.” Isobel wrapped her arms around her and the two girls mourned their loss. After a few minutes, Charlotte finally looked at her best friend. “So, what’s going to happen to you?”

            “Oh, Mum’s appointed Samuel as my guardian, and the house and everything goes to me, but I think I’m moving in with you. I don’t think I could live there for right now, but I will. Eventually.” She smiled. “I’ll be fine, okay?”

            Charlotte nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

            Three days before the end of term, Hermione and Ron were completely cured and left the hospital wing. McGonagall was back as well, to great applause. She went to the library, wandering around when she found Harry. “Hey.” He said, coming up beside her.

            “Hi.”

            “I’m sorry about Emmeline.” He said. “But, if it hadn’t been for you, I don’t know where I’d be.”

            “I’ll be alright. I’m just glad it wasn’t Dad or Sirius.” She smiled. “At least Fudge has re-cleared Sirius’s name and he’s no longer wanted…again.”

            “Good.” Harry paused. “Seamus was wondering if you were still mad at him.”

            “More at myself than him, but I still don’t want to talk to him. Not right now, anyways.” 

            He nodded. “So, I guess now it really begins, huh?”

            “Yup. Now it does.”

-HP-

            Remus Apparated her back to the Manor, while Samuel took Isobel to her home for things she needed. The first few days of the summer holiday were oddly tense, however, until a week after the holiday began. Samuel was looking at Sirius, who was looking at Samuel. Isobel and Charlotte exchanged a glance, wondering what was going on. They seemed to be having a silent conversation, until Samuel cleared his throat. “First off, Isobel, please don’t hesitate to ask me for anything you need, alright?” The redhead smiled and nodded. “Secondly, Sirius and I are getting married in August.”

            “What?” Charlotte asked, completely shocked. “But it’s…I mean, you two are…what brought this on?”

            “We’ve been thinking, that after Sam’s close brush with death, we’ve already spent too much time apart and we don’t want that anymore.”

            “But it’s still illegal.”

            “Actually, the UK’s Muggle government has just passed a law allowing homosexual marriage.” Samuel said happily.

            “And, so has the UK’s wizarding government.” Sirius added.

            “Charli, would you do me the honor of standing with me?” Samuel asked suddenly. “Severus is my best man, I think…anyways, I want you up there with me.”

            “Moony’s already agreed to be my best man and Harry’s going to be with me after I ask.”

            “So, why wait until August?”

            “Preparations. Can’t plan a wedding in a day, you know.” Samuel joked. “Now, on a more serious note, I found two letters from your mother a few weeks ago and it made me realize how precious time is, and I didn’t want to waste it any longer.”

            Remus finally spoke up. “Now that you two have officially shocked both of the girls, who’s wearing the dress?”

            Sirius choked on his butterbeer. Samuel however, grinned. “Siri, of course. His hair’s longer.”

            Charlotte and Isobel snorted, laughing for the first time in weeks. However, she remembered a question she’d wanted to ask. “Dad, I hate to ruin the bad mood, but did Lucius actually kill Mum? He…he told me he did.”

            Samuel’s hazel eyes flashed. “I don’t know. But if I find out he did, he better not come back here.”

            “Sam, don’t worry. Whatever happens, we have each other.” Sirius reminded Samuel gently. “The war’s still going on, but if Dumbledore’s made as much progress in his mission as I hear he has, it’ll be over soon.”

Looking at the love Samuel had for not only Marlene, but also for Sirius, and seeing that love reflected in Sirius’s grey eyes, she realized something. No matter what happened or which side won, there would always be good things in the world: love, laughter, and family. And those things were always worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter's kind of short, but after the depressing previous chapter in which I cried while writing it, I really wanted to end it on a happy note. AND, I will now begin to write Charlotte's version of the Half-Blood Prince :) Hope you enjoyed! And if there's anything you feel I can improve on, please let me know. I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
